Coming to Terms
by Julimeg
Summary: This is about Eric Sweet/Eddie's dad coming to terms with the fact that Patricia and Eddie are dating. Please R&R XoXoJulimeg:


**A/N This is just a short one-shot about Eric Sweet coming to terms with the fact that Eddie and Patricia are dating… Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes… R&R please!**

Mr. Sweet did not like the fact that his son, Edison, was dating Patricia Williamson. She was of course quite pretty, but she was also a troublemaker and prankster. Mr. Sweet wanted someone who was smart, kind, and followed the rules. He wanted someone who could discuss the famous composers and the life of Benjamin Franklin. Not someone who listened to rock music and who thinks of her mother and father as old. He was not happy with their relationship at all. And he would not stand for it. But as the year progressed Mr. Sweet happened to overhear a few things that might just change his mind.

…

Patricia&Eddie

…

Mr. Sweet was walking through the halls one day when he stumbled across Ms. Amber Millington talking to Mr. Alfie Lewis. Of course Mr. Sweet was not one to eavesdrop, but when he heard Eddie's name he couldn't help but be intrigued.

'And than when Eddie started talking to Patricia about how he really liked her. Aw. It was just the cutest moment like ever!' Amber sighed, dream like.

'God, Amber, would you give it a rest?' Alfie sighed, sounding quite irritated. 'You've been talking non-stop about Patricia and Eddie since last night.'

'I can't help it! They are just so darn cute!' Amber exclaimed. 'But anyway do you think Angelina Jolie is really anorexic? Or was it just the tabloids making things up?'

Mr. Sweet slowly walked away. How could anyone support his son dating that girl? That troublemaker. He shook his head in annoyance before continuing with his day as if nothing had happened.

…

Patricia&Eddie

…

Mr. Sweet felt bad. He had tried to talk Edison out of dating Patricia, but it had resulted with Eddie storming out of the room. Mr. Sweet followed his son out of the office, but stopped when he saw where Eddie was headed. He walked into the lounge and over to where Patricia was standing. No one had noticed the principal's presence and continued as if a normal day.

'Hey,' Patricia said, smiling, but keeping her eyes where Amber sat.

'Hey,' Eddie sighed. Patricia looked up at him before going back to starring at Amber.

'What's wrong?' Patricia asked. Mr. Sweet frowned. She just glanced up at his face for no longer than a second and she already knew something was wrong?

'I don't want to talk about it.' Eddie mumbled. Patricia shrugged.

'Whatever.' And than she smiled. 'This'll cheer you up.' She said as Amber stood and than let out a high-pitched scream.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Jerome Clarke asked, his eyes wide.

'RAT!' Amber yelled as she put her hands in the air and started to hide, using the people in the room as shields against the 'rat'.

'Potato for rat trick?' Edison asked glancing at Patricia, both of them had smiles on their faces.

'Of course.'

'Nice job, Yacker.' Eddie said high-fiving Patricia.

Mr. Sweet shook his head and walked away. He guessed that since it made Eddie smile he would allow Ms. Williamson to get away with that one prank. But that didn't change the fact that he did not support the relationship.

…

Patricia&Eddie

…

Mr. Sweet was walking to class one day when he heard voices in an empty classroom. He sighed, figuring it was some couple skipping class and walked over to the open door, planning on giving them both detentions before sending them to class. He stood in the doorway, and upon realizing whom it was he quickly backed away, but stood near enough so he could peak around the doorframe. Eddie was leaning against a desk looking annoyed and Patricia was standing in front of him, arms crossed and eyes glowering into Eddie's.

Mr. Sweet smiled slightly, hoping that this was finally the moment he'd been hoping for. The moment when they would break up.

'You are not leaving until you tell me what's up.' Patricia hissed. Eddie glared at her.

'Nothing's up.' He said quickly.

'Oh really?' Patricia said sarcastically.

'Really. Everything's perfectly normal.' Eddie said calmly.

'I thought we agreed not to lie to each other, weasel.' Patricia said calmly.

'Look Yacker, everything's fine, okay?' Eddie said obviously trying to stay calm.

'So you haven't been snapping at everyone and avoiding me? And you haven't said more than a sentence to me for the past two days because…'

Eddie sighed shaking his head. 'I haven't been avoiding you.'

'I beg to differ.' Patricia said. Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

'I-I got a letter from my mom.' He said softly.

'What'd it say?' Patricia's voice was suddenly much softer and more caring.

'That she's getting married to some guy that I've never even met!' Eddie exclaimed. 'Can you believe it? When I left she was single and now not even a year later she's engaged!' Eddie had stood up fully and was looking furious. Mr. Sweet expected Patricia to pat Eddie's back and say she's sorry like the perfect girlfriend would, but instead she slapped Eddie across the face. Eddie backed away, looking astounded. 'Yacker!'

'You should be happy for her weasel! She's fallen in love and if it makes her happy than it should make you happy. And you shouldn't get angry with her because she loves someone.' Patricia said, her hands on her hips. Eddie slumped and sat back down on the desk.

'You're right.' He sighed.

'When am I not?' Patricia said, sounding like she was joking. Eddie chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

'Thanks Yacker.' He said. Patricia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

'No problem weasel.' She said and than there was a creak and the desk Eddie was sitting on and Patricia was leaning on gave out and it crashed to the floor. Eddie fell down with it and Patricia stood above him. And than without warning Patricia burst into laughter. 'Y-you should have seen your face!' She cackled.

'Oh yeah?' Eddie asked and than he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. Patricia looked surprised for a minute and than they both burst into laughter. Mr. Sweet shook his head before slowly walking away. Ms. Valentine came running out of her classroom.

'Mr. Sweet! I heard a crash! Is everything okay?' She asked.

'Oh yes. Everything is quite all right. One of the screws in the desk was loose and it just all came tumbling down.'

Perhaps Mr. Sweet was wrong about Ms. Williamson and Edison. They seemed to make each other happy and they both seemed to be in love even if they didn't know it yet, but he still wasn't totally convinced this relationship was for the best.

…

Patricia&Eddie

…

Mr. Sweet scolded himself on falling asleep. He should never have come out into the spring air to grade papers and he should have gone in as soon as the sun was setting but alas he didn't and now it was night and he was outside alone. And than he heard laughter. _Oh great,_ he thought. _Some sneaky kids sneaking out late at night to do god only knows what. _So he rose and began walking toward the gravel path that he heard the laughter come from. He peeked around a tree to see, of course it would be, Patricia and Eddie walking down the path. Hand in hand.

Eddie was in jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket and tennis shoes while Patricia was in a tight and short skirt and high heels and a matching leather jacket. Mr. Sweet could hear them talking quietly.

'The worst trouble you've ever gotten in and why?' Patricia said.

'Oh well before I came here I got expelled for painting the principals car pink.' Eddie grinned. Patricia laughed. 'You?'

'Well before I came here I was expelled for dying my dorm mates hair neon orange. In her sleep.' Patricia said laughing. Eddie chuckled.

'Why'd you do that?' Eddie asked.

'She stole my chocolate.' Patricia said calmly.

'Remind me to never touch your chocolates.' Eddie said, looking serious.

'I kind of wish you would take them. Than I'd have an excuse to dye your hair bright green.' Patricia laughed.

Eddie glared at her playfully. 'Not funny Yacker.'

'Oh I found it pretty funny.'

'Moving on,' Eddie said quickly. 'Greatest fear?'

'Feet.' Patricia said calmly. Eddie started cracking up.

'Are you serious?' He wheezed.

'Okay, if you don't stop laughing I'll dye your hair turquoise.' Patricia said. Eddie immediately stopped.

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Try me.' Patricia challenged. 'Anyways what's _your_ greatest fear?'

'Falling in love.' Eddie said, wrapping his arms around her Patricia's waist. 'But you already helped me conquer that.' He grinned.

'You are such a sap.' Patricia smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck. Mr. Sweet deciding this was a personal moment, quickly walked away.

So they were in love. They were young and in love and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He supposed it could've been worse than Ms. Williamson. I mean it could've been Amber Millington. Than all he'd ever hear about was whether or not the color brown washed her out. And in his opinion: it did.

A/N So this is my very crappy attempt at writing a Peddie fic… So can you just leave me your thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Want to destroy it? Let me know!

**XoXoJulimeg:)**


End file.
